Dont go into the Woods
by xoier118
Summary: There is a reason why Edward doesent let Bella go into the woods while he's out hunting.... might be a story if anyone likes it...R&R! PLZ! ONE-SHOT


**Don't Go into the Woods Alone **

**BPOV **

I let out a sigh of boredom. Edward had gone hunting with his family today, so that left me alone on a very boring Saturday afternoon. I spent most of the morning doing homework, cleaning the house, cooking meals and whatnot to try and keep myself busy. But, as always I never had enough to do and that's how I ended up here, laying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

With another sigh I looked around my small bedroom for a good book. I spotted _Wuthering heights _on the top of my desk. I had caught Edward reading it one morning when I woke up and he left it there. It was a rather warm day so I decided to take the book and read outside.

Edward and I found a small clearing in the forest behind my house a few days ago. It want nearly as breathtaking as 'our' meadow but it was easier to get to and we always snuck out at night when we needed a break from my shabby room.

So I grabbed my book and an old blanket and trudged out to the clearing.

Edward warned me once to never go into the woods be myself. But really what else was there to worry about? Victoria was gone. Laurent was gone. Even the Cullens should be far enough away that they wouldn't be a danger. My guess is that Edward was just being his overprotective self as always.

When I reached the clearing, or as I like to call it, "our meadow #2", I put the book down so I could spread out the blanket.

Once the blanket was flat I settled down on my stomach and flipped open my book to start at the very beginning…again.

As I got to chapter three, I heard a rustling in the foliage around me. Startled, I stiffened and looked around.

Nothing.

Stillness.

Quiet.

Once my heartbeat went down a bit, I went back to reading.

Almost immediately, I heard the rustling again. This time though I decided it was time to pack up and go home.

So I stood up and started to gather everything. I was folding the blanket when I felt a sudden unnatural gust of wind.

My heartbeat picked up again and my breathing sped up like I just ran a half mile in two minutes.

Then I felt another burst of wind. But this time I saw a flash of white skin and …bronze?

I gasped when suddenly standing in front of me was a crouched and hungry looking Edward.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered. I shook my head quickly trying to make sure this was really happening. I couldn't believe that Edward was standing right in front of me about to do away with me.

He let out a low, ravenous growl and took a step forward, while I took a step back.

I knew I couldn't run, or fight. I was a pathetic human and he was an almighty vampire. My only chance to survive was to try and talk some sense into him.

"Edward? Edward its Bella!!" I said desperately. His eyes were pitch black and anyone could see that this wasn't my sweet, overprotective Edward. This was an instinct-driven Edward.

He crouched lower and then he pounced. I felt myself suddenly pinned against a tree, with Edward staring at my neck.

He growled again, but it was more of a purr of satisfaction, as he moved closer to my jugular.

"No! Edward stop! It's me! It's Bella!! I'm your fiancé for goodness sakes!!" I screamed in his face. He didn't even seem to notice my yelling and my struggles, as he kept moving in on my neck.

I pulled my hand up and placed it over his eyes. I didn't actually think it would do anything but hopefully it would buy me some time to talk to him.

It worked to an extent. He paused, straightened up a bit and pulled back a little. He then growled in warning as if to say 'take your hands of me _now _ or ill kill you'. He was apparently passed words so he seemed to be completely animalistic.

I slowly removed my hand to see his glaring eyes. I tried again to bring my Edward back from this hunter that has taken over him.

"Edward please, it's me, Bella! Please Edward!!"

He didn't listen he just kept up his glare and went back to closing in on my neck. Very slowly, may I add.

A few tears flowed down my cheeks and in one final attempt; I drew in a deep breath and let it out in Edward's face. He had told me that I had the same 'dazzling' affects the he had, on him. And I prayed with all my might that it would work now and that he wasn't just saying that to not hurt my feelings.

When my breath crossed his face his nostrils flared and I knew he got the scent. His eyes got a dazed look in them and his grip on me loosened which made me fall on the ground under him.

I stood up quickly and looked him in the eyes. They still looked distant, so I gently, yet slowly lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek and stroked his face.

As soon as my warm skin made contact with his iciness, his eyes snapped toward me. I saw confusion pass through them and then widen in fear as he realized what he almost did.

"Edward?" I asked gently. "Edward are you alright?"

His chest was heaving with his heavy breathing and his eyes darted all over me face, probably checking what damage he did.

"B-Bella?" he stuttered. He backed away from me and his eyes were terrified like _I _was the vampire and he was the human.

He stumbled back, his eyes never leaving me, and tripped over a fallen branch. _Edward tripped?! _

He was sitting on the ground, so I started moving towards him. The closer I got he scooted back more and more.

I hard him mumbling to himself just loud enough for me to hear, Things like," my Bella. I almost killed my Bella!" or " I'm a monster! What's wrong with me!! Waiting for a century for my Bella and I almost killed her!! I am a monster I don't deserve to live anymore!!"

"Edward it's alright." I tried to reassure him." It wasn't your fault I was the one out in the woods."

He was still on the ground so I crouched down to meet his eyes.

"Bella" he whispered. "I'm so sorry! I am such an idiot!" he covered his face with his hands.

"No your not!!" I tried to argue.

"Yes I am! I couldn't even recognize your scent!! I honestly had no clue who you were!!" of course Edward always blames himself.

I tried to pull his hands from his face but it was like trying to yank off the arm of a statue.

"Edward please. Lets just go home and forget all of this ever happened." I tried to persuade him.

" I guess you right" he whispered." But how about we go back to my house? I don't think I should be around you by myself just yet."

I sighed and got up.

Edward was still on the ground so I reached my hand down to help him up. I doubt it would help but it 's the thought that counts right?

He looked at my hand, surprised and smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks Bella. But I don't think it would be of much help." He said quietly as he stood up himself. I just shrugged.

" It was the thought that counted in my mind." I told him.

" Well, I wouldn't know." He sighed but he smiled a little more.

I noticed how tense he was so I stood on my toes and pecked his cheek. His shoulders visibly relaxed but he was still stiff.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. He relaxed to such a degree I thought he was going to collapse.

For once I pulled away first and it was he that was breathing hard! Wow I didn't know I had that effect on him.

"Thank you again Bella" he smiled and then slung me on his back and took off running.


End file.
